I think I...
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: Um, Ginny goes to visit Harry's house. Don't ask me what makes me think the Dursleys will allow four wizards in their house. Ah, I got it! They're not home! r/r! AND VOTE!!
1. Default Chapter

Ginny sat at the edge of her seat on a muggle bus. Hermione was taking her over to go visit Harry.  
  
"Now Ginny, one thing about being with muggles. Never, EVER use your wand. EVER." When they got to  
Harry's house, Ginny was pulling her skirt down. She'd chosen one way too short. She'd realized  
that when she got to Hermione's house. The skirt was a bit above her knees, but she hated the fact  
that people could see her knees. They walked to the door. Hermione tapped at the door, and fixed  
her hair. (a/n Could you guess Ron was supposed to be there?) Giny pulled at the skirt again. When  
the door opened, Ginny let out a little shreik. A blonde thing that looked like a mix between a  
pig and a rat was at the door.  
  
The 'boy,' pulled his face quickly into a smile when he saw the two girls. Ginny stood on her  
tiptoes and whispered into Hermione's ear. "He's even uglier when he smiles." Hermione smiled. "I  
know." Ginny clutched to Hermiones arm. They walked into the kitchen where the boys were. Harry  
jumpped up. "Hey!" he nearly shouted, and stopped talking when he saw Ginny. He smiled. "Hi Gin,"  
he said. Ginny nodded. She felt a hand on her back. "Ack!" she shouted, and turned around. It was  
the pig/rat thing. She jumpped behind Harry. Harry smiled. "Ok Dudley, dont touch." Dudley took a  
step forward, his stomach nearly hanging to the ground.  
  
"You dont tell me what to do Potter. I tell me what to do. SHE'S in MY house." Harry took a step  
forward. "You touch her again, and I swear to God on my parents grave that I'll pull your tongue out through your nose." Dudley took a flying leap backwords and fell over a large table. Harry turned around, his normal smile on his face. "Is anyone hungry?" he asked. Ginny looked over at Hermione who was too preoccupied with Ron. Ginny walked into the parlor and sat on a green couch. She looked around the room and saw a whole bunch of baby pictures of the pig/rat. She felt someone sit beside her. She turned around and saw Harry. She smiled. "I dont see any baby pictures of you, unless you were once a hideous blonde."  
  
Harry smiled. "There are none of me. They didnt want to waste film on me. I guess I should be more  
appreciative of Colin. He wont waste film on anything else." Ginny smiled. "I dont think it would  
be a waste. I, though, would probably break the camera." She looked down at her ripped, dirty  
shoes. Harry took her chin. "What makes you say that?" he asked. Ginny shrugged. "Because it's  
true." Harry shook his head. "As Hermione would say, 'I beg to differ.'" Ginny blushed. "Why do  
you beg to differ?" she asked, her ears still red. "Because, you're not ugly." Ginny shrugged.  
"Hey," he said, "You're prettier than me." Ginny smiled as he made an ugly face. Ginny looked over  
at where her brother and Hermione were. They were too busy with themselves that they didnt even  
notice the other two.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry again. He was looking at her over the rim of his glasses. "Want to go for a  
walk?" Ginny shrugged. "Where to?" she asked. He shrugged. "I dont know. Juat a short walk." She  
nodded. "I suppose I could go for a walk." Ginny stood up, and watched quietly, and curiously as  
Harry grabbed an umbrella. "They said that it might rain today." Ginny gave him a confused look.  
"Who?" Harry started laughing. "Nobody. Let's go." Ginny nodded and smiled. Harry took her hand.  
He walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"And where do you think YOU are going?" came a slimy voice. Harry turned around and saw Dudley."  
I'm going for a walk." "Not with my girl you're not." Harry was fed up. "If she was your girl,  
would she do this?" Harry took her face in his hands. He pulled her lips onto his, and kissed her  
hard. Ginny whimpered, for he did kiss her hard. His kiss became quite a bit more gentle, and his arms slid down to her waist. Ginny slid her arms around his neck, and kissed back. She felt his tongue gently press against her lips, begging for an entrance.  
  
'Oh my god...' Ginny thought. 'He's kissing me! He's really KISSING me!' Ginny's mind was racing, and she was very afraid. 'What if he pulls away? What if he tells me I kiss bad?' Ginny tensed up. Harry quickly pulled away when he realized what he was doing. "Ginny! I'm so sorry! Here, slap me." He took her hand and placed it up against his face. Ginny gave him a weird look. "What?" she asked, looking at his wincing face. "Slap me. I shouldn't have kissed you. And because I did, you have to slap me." Ginny smiled. "Do I have to?" she asked. He looked down at her. "You don't WANT to slap me?" She shook her head. "Of course not. I kissed back didn't I?" He nodded. "But..." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, um, how about that walk now?"  
  
A/N What did you think? See, I found an old disk, with all sorts of stories that I haven't seen   
since last year! All I need to do now is polish them up, and they'll be perfect! Well, review! 


	2. Long @$$ authors note

Hey! This is just a very long authors note. I see a whole bunch of people noticed the whole slap me thing. Some didn't like it. I just want to say, I have a reason for writing that. My friend Adam did the same thing. It was playful though. He didn't kiss me like Harry kissed Ginny. He was going on the train and kissed my cheek, and I gave him a dirty look. Oh, also. If you notice random things in storys, (like the slap me thing) it probably happened to me and I wanted to add it.  
  
On to other buisness. I have gotten all of THREE votes so far!!!! I refuse to add ANY more chapters to ANY of my stories. I will write little ficlets, but I won't write any sequals. I may write new stories, but new chapters will not be added. I REFUSE to write anymore. Well, goodbye!!!  
  
Sarah Mckatie 


End file.
